


Rainwater Metronome

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You used to blush whenever I did things like this to you,” the taller man said.</p><p>In retaliation, Nagisa leaned up and softly bit him on the lower lip. “And <i>you</i> nearly died when you first asked me if you could hold hands with me!”</p><p>“To be fair,” Rei countered, “you almost died as well.”</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://reigisacelebration.tumblr.com/">ReiGisa Celebration's</a> prompt of "Rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainwater Metronome

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to capture the fuzzy warmness I always feel whenever I wake up on rainy weekend mornings, so hopefully that comes through! 
> 
> (My commissions are open! For more information, [please see here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).)
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/124772447708/rainwater-metronome-rei-nagisa-nsfw).

A muted rustling and dripping noise was the first thing Nagisa was aware of as he slowly came out of deep slumber. He felt warm and comfortable cocooned under a thick duvet and his boyfriend’s scent.

He opened his eyes groggily and was met with the sight of the slightly open collar of Rei’s pajama shirt. Nagisa smiled lazily and pressed his lips against the exposed skin, his arms and legs tightening around the taller man. His cheeks were a little chilled from the cool air in the room, but he still felt snug and cozy beneath the sheets.

Warm and long fingers started to scratch the back of his scalp pleasantly. He trilled softly at the sensation and craned his neck to get Rei to pet him more.

“Good morning, Nagisa-kun,” he greeted in a deep, sleepy voice. “It’s another rainy morning today.”

The blond merely hummed incoherently in return. He stretched his limbs out languidly and dropped them back on Rei’s body.

Dry lips kissed the top of his head, and a chuckle vibrated through both their bodies. “Are you ready to wake up?” Rei’s breath threaded through his hair as he spoke.

Nagisa shook his head petulantly and buried his face deeper beneath the covers. “Let’s sleep in today, Rei-chan,” he suggested.

“It’s already nine o’clock though.”

“Boo, that’s only two hours more than we usually get,” he complained and snuggled closer. He was already halfway back to sleeping.

He felt Rei’s contemplative hum as he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest. “I suppose we could stay in bed for a while longer,” he agreed, softly nosing at Nagisa’s curly locks and taking in his scent. Rei’s stomach moved in and out slowly as he breathed.

Hidden away from Rei’s gaze, Nagisa smiled triumphantly. It wasn’t often that they got a free day off, since even their weekends were usually packed with chores and activities. Finally getting to sleep in after so many weeks of not being able to was a real blessing.

Quietly, he listened to the hard rain outside. A steady stream of raindrops splattered on something metal, causing a constant dripping noise to act as a metronome. In the far distance, he could hear the low rumblings of thunder. The natural din completely blocked out the sound of traffic, which was the normal background noise to their small apartment.

Waking up to soft, hazy mornings with rain was one of Nagisa’s favorite things, especially if it included cuddling with Rei. The taller man trailed his fingers up and down his back while he listened to the storm. It was comforting and easy to just lie there, and Nagisa wished they could stay like that forever.  The slow fuzziness of the morning made him feel incredibly relaxed, but the intimacy of being in Rei’s arms was making him feel just a bit devious.

Slowly, he moved closer to Rei and subtly rubbed his crotch against the taller man’s thigh, which he had wrapped his legs around. A mischievous grin spread over Nagisa’s lips as he rutted against Rei shallowly. He peeked up playfully to look at his boyfriend.

Nagisa giggled at the admonishing expression Rei had on his face, with his lips turned down and his eyebrows furrowed. The hazy light which leaked in from their curtained window gave Rei a slight halo around his hair.

The blond’s bright eyes happily traced over the contours of his boyfriend’s stern and handsome face. The diffused lighting in their room really suited him well. It helped that Nagisa always found Rei even more attractive without his glasses. Without them on, Rei’s glare looked more potent than usual.

“What happened to the innocent and adorable Nagisa-kun I met years ago?”

Deliberately, the blond pressed the hard line of his erection closer on Rei. “I don’t know. I guess he got corrupted after meeting _you_ , Rei-chan,” he replied teasingly.

Rei hummed dubiously at his words. Nevertheless, he let his hands wander down to Nagisa’s butt and dragged the smaller man against his body. He leaned down and chastely kissed his boyfriend. Rei smiled gently at him before pressing their lips together again.

“You used to blush whenever I did things like this to you,” the taller man said.

In retaliation, Nagisa leaned up and softly bit him on the lower lip. “And _you_ nearly died when you first asked me if you could hold hands with me!”

“To be fair,” Rei countered, “you almost died as well.”

Nagisa giggled into their next kiss and opened his mouth when Rei licked at the seam of his lips. He moaned thinly when Rei squeezed him and wiggled back invitingly into the touch. At the reciprocated stimulation, Nagisa felt himself getting harder. He slipped his hand between them and cupped the taller boy’s stiffening length in his palm.

“Mmn. I like the feel of this,” he said impishly, rubbing up and down the coarse fabric of Rei’s pants.

Rei smiled at him, brushed their mouths together again, and moved their bodies so that their crotches were aligned. His fingers went beneath the hem of Nagisa’s pajama pants and boxers and slowly eased them down. The blond helped push them down gleefully. The stretchy fabric pulled around his upper thighs and hooked right below the smooth curve of his ass. Nagisa relaxed his muscles when Rei started to squeeze and play with him there.

While his boyfriend was distracted, he dug his hands into Rei’s pants and pulled his cock out too. The little groan the taller man let out when he stroked his fingers against the warm skin made a tingle go up Nagisa’s spine. It didn’t take long before Rei was fully stiff and ready for him.

A whoosh of air escaped from his lips when Rei suddenly pressed their lengths together and wrapped his rough hand around them. The space beneath the blankets was getting a little too stuffy, but neither of them cared.

With wicked grins and quick fingers, they lined up their erections and moved their hips together. This was a dance they were well familiar with.

“Aah—mmngh…” Nagisa tilted his head back and panted into Rei’s open mouth. His back arched as he pushed his hips forward needily.

Rei kissed him and moved his tongue slowly and firmly against his, just the way Nagisa liked it. The soft moan the taller man let out went straight to Nagisa’s cock. Rei immediately swiped the bead of precum that leaked from him over the heads of their erections.

The rough callouses of Rei’s fingers ran up and down the top of his dick while his underside was stroked by Rei’s thicker length. He loved it when his boyfriend rubbed the sensitive patches beneath the heads of their dicks together and encouraged him to spurt out more stickiness. He could feel Rei’s precum slicking up his cock too.

Sweat collected along the dip of his spine and his hairline as pleasure slowly built up in him. He reached behind Rei and groped his ass just as the taller man had done with him previously. Rei’s muscles were strong and hard as he thrust his hips forward steadily. Nagisa gleefully dug his fingers in and kneaded greedily, soft cries dropping from his lips the entire time.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been able to do this,” Rei said breathlessly, moaning as the shorter man felt him up. His muscles clenched and twitched beneath Nagisa’s touch.

“Yeah,” Nagisa agreed, a whimper cutting into his short answer. “I’ve missed morning sex with you.”

A particularly large spurt of slickness slid over Nagisa’s tip when Rei thrust up against him. “Me too,” the taller man groaned. The quality of his voice became guttural and raw, making the blond shudder in arousal.

Goaded by the sexy noises coming from Rei, Nagisa threw his leg over his boyfriend’s hips to bring them even closer together. The rustling of their clothes and the blankets rubbed loudly in their ears, rendering the sound of the on-going rain barely audible. Once in a while, muted flashes of white and loud rolling rumbles interrupted their pleasured whines.

Liquid pleasure built up in his cock and throbbed, making him tremble in need. Lately, all of their sessions had been brief and to the point, since they no longer had the time for slow sex. Nagisa didn’t hate the rough quickies in the bathroom or the spontaneous blowjobs between commercials on TV, but he had really missed being able to savor Rei’s voice, breath, and touch.

It almost felt like the slow build-up of tension riled him up even more than their spontaneous fucks against their small dining table. He pressed his fingers deeper into Rei’s toned ass and pushed his heel into Rei’s calf.

“Rei-chan, I’m close,” he panted, feeling himself twitch as his peak neared. His breathing quickened into abbreviated moans. Nagisa didn’t know whether to focus on the erotic sound of Rei’s moaning, the feel of his strong hand jerking them off, or the heady smell of precum, sweat, and rain in the room.

“Mmm.” Rei gently traced his nose along his damp hairline and kissed his temple. He readjusted his grip on their erections and moved his hand faster.

Nagisa tried to press himself as closely as he could to his boyfriend. He took in a deep, shuddery breath and closed his eyes in preparation for his release.

It was hot. The blankets were borderline suffocating and Rei’s hand and cock burned against his skin pleasurably. Their gasps were quick and tight, and they only grew more urgent the closer they edged themselves to orgasm. A deep tingling started blooming out from his core and spread through him.

Rei rubbed his thumb over their tips and smeared their wetness together. Mindless moans burbled from Nagisa’s throat and chest as a prickling sensation began to wrack his body. He curled his toes and hitched his hips up in order to get more friction on himself. He felt Rei’s hand pump him once, twice more, and then he let out a reedy cry.

His fingers clenched into Rei’s pants, and his mouth opened and closed without his knowledge as he moaned and swallowed dryly into his orgasm. Brilliant whiteness exploded behind his eyes as pressure burst from him. Slick wetness pumped out from his cock in long spurts. It was a tight pleasure which made his body tense and his breath stop. Spasms came over him in waves, leaving him shaking.

He was nearing the end of his orgasm when his mouth was sealed by Rei’s, and he foggily registered the taller man’s body tensing against his. Fresh shots of cum joined the sloppy mess beneath the covers as Rei peaked with him. Nagisa moaned frantically as they kissed, knowing it would make Rei’s pleasure even stronger.

His boyfriend had to move away from their kiss to groan loudly as he finished up lazily, his hand slowing down and squeezing loosely around their tips to milk everything out. Their cum soaked quietly into the sheets between them.

They caught their breaths together quietly, enjoying the pleasant haze of residual pleasure. Both of them felt boneless and heavy with the weight of post-orgasmic bliss. The fading euphoria made them giggle at each other as they kissed.

As their narrowed focus began to spread out again, they once again became aware of the drumming of the hard rain outside. The rumbling of thunder seemed louder and closer.

Nagisa hummed happily and mouthed the underside of Rei’s jaw gently. “Sounds like the storm’s gonna pass over here,” he murmured. He moved his hand from Rei’s butt and rested it on his boyfriend’s waist instead. “I guess that means we’ll just have to stay in today.”

“Was that your plan from the beginning?” Rei asked suspiciously.

“Hmmm.... Maybe,” he answered cheekily. Nagisa laughed. “Nah, but it’s not a bad plan, right?”

The taller man smiled at him indulgently. “Perhaps not. But we’ll have to do laundry today.” His violet eyes darted down to the covered mess between them.

Nagisa wrinkled his nose at the mention of chores. “Well,” he said, pushing his boyfriend on his back and rolling on top of him with an easy smile, “if that’s the case, I guess it wouldn’t matter if we dirtied up the sheets a little more then, would it?”

Rei gazed up at him with a look of open surprise at the proposal, but it quickly turned into one of compliant deviousness. He squeezed Nagisa’s waist and pecked him softly. He smiled with a gleam in his eyes. “I suppose not,” he agreed.

Nagisa grinned. 


End file.
